


【授翻】莫丁·索勒斯：一隅之局/Mordin Solus: The Little Picture

by SicilianTTBG



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Freeform, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mass Effect 2, Minor Character Death, One Shot, omega - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicilianTTBG/pseuds/SicilianTTBG
Summary: 在搜刮欧米伽上的一间废弃的住所时，莫丁·索勒斯无意中发现了一位垂死的人类，而他试图挽救他。
Comments: 1





	【授翻】莫丁·索勒斯：一隅之局/Mordin Solus: The Little Picture

**Author's Note:**

> For [Ejnox](/users/Ejnox/pseuds/Ejnox).  
> A translation of [Mordin Solus：The Little Picture](/works/22059307) by [Ejnox](/users/Ejnox/pseuds/Ejnox).

这间屋子只剩一地狼藉。  
  
家具七横八竖地躺在一边，碗橱和衣柜的门大敞着，不论是梳子还是首饰，所有的私人物品全都撒了一地。瘟疫爆发前尚有人居住于此，不过他们显然在第一波寻仇的屠杀到来前就匆匆离开了。主人只带走了那些必需品，或许他们还指望着哪天能够回到这里？  
  
  
“无关紧要。”莫丁喃喃道，向前一步走进了公寓。“专心点。”  
  
他的眼睛扫过这片废墟，最终停在了一个看起来像是间浴室的地方。人类总是喜欢把药物都存放在浴室里，他相当好奇个中原因。  
  
他们的皮肤不够湿润，不太可能在沐浴中被划伤，也许……  
  
  
“啊，专心。”他对自己警告道，穿过房间，丝毫不在意脚下的杂物被他踩得吱嘎作响，侧身钻进这间狭小的浴室里，草草扫过墙壁上的一排架子，然后伸手打开了那格画着红十字的白橱柜。  
  
“嗯，好极了。”莫丁检查着柜子里的物品，自言自语，“一剂医疗胶，绷带，抗生素，以及止痛药；原始，但有效。”  
  
他刚伸出手探向自己的袋子，就听见公寓门口传来一阵嘈杂的声响，接着是另一阵。他的手在半空中停滞了一瞬，转而摸上了他的枪。  
  
莫丁的后背贴上了那堵墙，浴室与整座公寓剩下的部分因此被分隔开来，他躲在掩体后向外瞄了几眼，谨慎地盯住了那扇门，握着枪的手指收紧了，他后退一步，深吸一口气。  
  
“走开。”他向门口影绰的人形警告道。  
  
没有回应。只有沉重的、呼哧呼哧的喘息声。像是一只沙沙作响的纸袋。  
  
尽管上涌的肾上腺素冲击着他的神经，莫丁仍保持着冷静，他向前迈了一步，探进起居室里，爆能枪的枪口对准了黑暗中立着的人影。  
  
“走开，不然我就开枪了。”莫丁最后一次警告他。  
  
那人起初一声不吭，只是在阴影中停留了片刻，才磕磕绊绊地向前走了一步，气喘吁吁地大声乞求道：“帮帮我”，接着整个人便垮了下来，倒在地上。  
  
莫丁静静地停在原地，眨了眨眼睛，事发突然，即使是他也需要花点时间来反应。他迅速地收起枪，赶向那个人类，简单地看了一眼他的伤势，跨过那具匍匐在地的躯体，锁上了唯一一扇通向这间公寓的大门，然后才走回来，蹲在他身边。  
  
“弹孔，枪伤，也许受过折磨？有呼吸，还活着。撑下来的可能性会很低。”他转过头去，找一片能让他把病人放下的空地。“总要试试。”  
  
还算幸运，他的病人十分瘦小，把他抬起来放在地上并不是什么困难的事。二十岁？对人类来说还很年轻。也太矮了。没有武装，手无缚鸡之力，对这里的任何人来说都不算个威胁。  
  
  
就像只小动物。  
  
  
  
他最终把年轻人放在了一个相对干净许多的咖啡桌上，拉开他的双手轻放在两侧，好让他的下颌尽可能地放松。现在他可以更仔细地检查他身上的那三个弹孔了，两个落在他身体的右侧，看起来都像是子弹穿出时破开的大洞，但他没有时间翻过面去逐一细看了，因为最后一个落在他的脖子上。这一处乍一看是必死无疑，但离主动脉的毫厘之差却使得他得以幸存。剩下的没有看起来的那么糟糕，虽说若是处理不当的话也有致死的可能，不过考虑到他兜里刚刚搜刮来的一剂医疗胶，他不会让那发生的。  
  
身侧的伤口也有致死的可能；但若不处理的话，颈部的会先一步要了他的命。伤口都还是新鲜的，血还在往外流。得先止血。不管是谁开的枪——离这儿肯定不远了。  
  
  
啊，一次只能干一件事。  
  
  
  
莫丁跑回浴室里，抓起装着医疗胶的小袋子，从浴缸旁的晾衣杆上拽下一件衣服，简单地用水打湿后赶回他病人的身边。他小心翼翼地用那一片打湿了的布料清理他的伤口，带着那种只有在挽救或夺取一条生命时才会有的严谨与冷静，袋子在动作间发出一阵安静的窸窣声，胶体被均匀地涂抹进男孩颈部的伤口里。年轻人微弱地呻吟出声。  
  
“清醒了些，对吧？”莫丁问道，专注于检查胶体逐渐渗进伤口的过程。药效不错，似乎是没过期。“这是医疗胶。对伤口很有效。不过是军用级别的，价格高昂。没多少平民能搞到这个，我们很幸运。别说话，让它愈合。”  
  
男孩缓慢地睁开了眼睛，带着茫然的犹豫看向他。莫丁的动作停了下来，他们的视线在空中相遇。  
  
不。他也许是在看着莫丁，但那双眼里所见的不过是一片虚无。  
  
  
  
“但只有一剂了”，莫丁很快说道，“还有至少两处枪伤，得用更为……原始的方式。”他又返回浴室里，翻箱倒柜地寻找可用的物资，最终拿上了所有的东西，再一次赶回男孩的身边，把怀里的包裹统统扔在了地上，从他自己的口袋里翻出那把随身携带的手术刀来。  
  
“要剪开衣服才能处理伤口。”他解释道。  
  
男孩只是看着他，呼吸里带着刺耳得可怕的尖锐声响。  
  
这比他最初想象的要复杂得多，他不得不先脱下男孩穿着的那件皮夹克，才能割开他衬衫的布料。他艰难地一点点拽下夹克衫的衣摆，尽可能地放轻他的动作，小声嘟囔着抱怨：“德雷尔都穿一样的外套，效率要高多了。”  
  
费了好一番功夫，才终于匆匆忙忙地扒下这件夹克，他谨慎地把控着刀柄，既要保证伤口能完全裸露在外，又不能划伤他，男孩颤抖地咳着血，莫丁飞快地瞥了他一眼，几乎想要去安抚他了，但这些血淋淋的伤口还需要他保持专注。  
  
其中的一个几乎打烂了他的血肉，那已经不太能够被称为一个弹孔了，更像是子弹卷着他的皮肉爆裂而出，硬生生地从他身上挖走了一块。但这还不算什么大问题。另一个更严重些，伤口的位置和那些仍在不断冒出的深黑色血液，表明子弹极有可能射穿了肝脏。  
  
“我会尽我所能，你也是。”  
  
人类有多少个肝脏来着？一个……吧，大概。  
  
  
  
“一件一件来，”莫丁重申道，用另一块湿毛巾沾了沾他的伤口，“你的手还能动弹吗？”  
  
男孩没吭声，只是他的手猛地抽搐了一下，颤巍巍地抬起，悬在空中。  
  
“很好，很好，好孩子……”莫丁低声安抚他，伸手从地上拿起一袋东西，急切地扯开它的包装， “你必须用它压着伤口，要一直压着，明白吗？”  
  
再一次，男孩仍是说不出话来，但他顺从地接过那包止血棉，按在了自己身侧的伤口上，几乎同时痛呼出声。  
  
“待会给你止痛药，现在得先坐起来，看看背后的情况。准备好了吗？一…二…三！”  
  
男孩笨拙地挺起身子，疼得大叫起来。莫丁留给他一个宽慰的微笑，探过头去查看他背后的伤口，那应当是子弹打入的地方。  
  
他在那一瞬间僵在了原地。  
  
  
  
莫丁什么也没做，既没有发出声音，也不曾眨过眼睛。他只是停在那儿，仿佛被冻结在了那一刻里，为他所见的一切牢牢攫住。他花了好大的力气才从这一刻里脱身，他转向那个男孩，望向他的眼睛。  
  
“你叫什么名字？”他轻声问道。  
  
男孩向他投来疑惑的眼神，没出声。  
  
“没事的，你可以试着说话。”  
  
“杰森。”男孩回答道。  
  
莫丁几乎听不见他的声音，太微弱了。“杰森。我……我很抱歉。我刚刚杀了你。”他试图让他听起来还像以往那样冷静而专业，而不是像这般语无伦次，“我应该……我本可以……我犯了个错误。对不起。”  
  
“你在说什……”杰森惊恐的声音被他自己的咳呛打断了，他吐出的血远比之前要更多，几乎打湿了他的小腹。  
  
“当你跌进来的时候我……到处都是血…”莫丁发现他根本说不出话来，这不常发生的，“没时间仔细地去检查了。我只能先处理我看见的那些伤口，把你转过来似乎会浪费你宝贵的时间，但我错了。你背上还有三个弹孔，子弹没有穿出你的身体，其中一个留在你的肺里。我犯了个错误，而你会因此而死。”  
  
自打杰森跌进来后他究竟浪费了多少时间？大约两分钟？那样的伤口不可能撑得过三分钟。只给了他那么一点点的时间，那么一点点的可能活下去。  
  
错误。失败。我犯了个错误。不，纠正，是失误。太多情感要去处理，太少的时间能去处理。  
  
不。不。不是失误，没能救回一个人。是我的问题，我的责任。我的错。  
  
  
对不起。对不起。  
  
  
“对不起。”  
  
  
  
杰森什么也没说。他的身体缓缓地向后倒下，仰起的面庞望着天花板，艰难地喘息着。呼哧呼哧的声响，像是风穿过一只破了洞的纸袋。当然了，一颗穿透肺部的子弹。当然了，他早该想到的。  
  
泪水自男孩的眼角淌落下来，抹开他面颊上那一层薄薄的灰土，留下一道清澈的泪痕。  
  
一定还有什么是他可以做的。不。没有了。他应该让那孩子一个人待着，至少这是他应得的。  
  
  
  
  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
  
  
有人在砸那扇门。  
  
“开门！”  
  
莫丁轻轻地阖上了杰森的眼睛，不紧不慢地站起身来，不紧不慢，这简直不像他了。他走向大门，门外传来一阵吼叫声。  
  
“开门你这天杀的—”  
  
他按下万用工具上的按钮，门嘶嘶地打开了。  
  
“狗东西！……呃，哦”蓝阳佣兵的声音顿了一下，似乎没料到会是这么一副场景，那把来复枪刚好还指着莫丁的脸。  
  
他们面面相觑，就那么对峙了一小会儿。还有另外两个佣兵站在这个全副武装的家伙身后，突锐人慢慢地放低了他的武器，用那双小眼睛打量着莫丁。  
  
“那个人类在哪里？”他直截了当地问道。  
  
“为什么向他开枪？”莫丁没有回答，而是问了他另一个问题。  
  
突锐人后退了一步，和他的同僚们交流着眼神，视线又转回莫丁身上，困惑不解。  
  
“他是个人类。”他说道，好像这是世界上最理所当然的事。  
  
莫丁没再说一句话。  
  
第一枪打进了佣兵的护盾；第二枪击碎了它；第三枪直直嵌入他的脑袋里。  
  
突锐人缓缓倒在地上，几乎同时两声震耳欲聋的枪响充斥着房间，第二个佣兵甚至没来得及动根手指就也已经步了后尘。  
  
第三人已经摸上了他的枪，他的反应很快。  
  
但莫丁更快。

  
  
赛拉睿人收起了他的枪，冷漠地扫视着三具尚有余温的尸体。他转过身，锁上了房子的大门，这样就能留下杰森独自安眠其中。

  
  
  
多么无谓的浪费生命啊，他想，没再回头。  
  
  
  
得抓紧时间了，还有更多的公寓楼在等着他。  
  
  



End file.
